1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller skates and more particularly to an improvement on or relating to a two-wheeled roller skate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller skates with four rollers for moving on smooth surfaces have heretofore been well known. Such roller skates, however, require a number of parts and are complex in construction. In addition, the conventional four-wheeled roller skate could not obtain a gliding movement and feeling which is similar to that of the ice skate. Moreover, the use of the conventional four-wheeled roller skate provides the drawbacks that a skater receives a sudden shock owing to constructional reasons when the inclination of the ground surface on which he glides becomes changed and when the skater tends to suddenly change his gliding direction and that the roller skate is not durable.